Jellyfish (Medusa)
by Angy W
Summary: "Quiero oír tu voz. Quiero oír cómo me llamas por mi nombre de nuevo". Clear llora y no sabe por qué. Algo dentro de él se estremece. Si sus lágrimas llegaran a Aoba... ¿estarían los dos aún a tiempo de conseguir un final feliz? Continuación de la Bad Route de Clear en DRAMAtical Murder re:connect. Clear x Aoba
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola! Este es el segundo fic que escribo en mi vida, y el primero tan extenso y de temática yaoi. Es mi primer proyecto en esta página._**

**_La Bad Route de Clear, aunque adoro la escena final, siempre ha sido una de esas historias que me han roto el corazón y me han dejado una necesidad de continuación._**

**_La historia está inspirada en un post de tumblr que encontré, la necesidad que sentí de leer un fic sobre la escena descrita en el post fue tan grande que yo misma decidí escribirlo. El post es este: post/92150848980/what-if-aoba-got-clear-to-remember-the-jellyfish_**

**_Sin embargo, recomiendo no ir al enlace hasta después de terminar el primer capítulo, pues podría ser spoiler para la historia._**

**_Noto que en este primer capítulo hay partes un poco precipitadas, pero espero ir mejorando con el tiempo._**

**_Espero que os guste a todos. Vuestras opiniones se agradecen muchísimo._**

* * *

><p>— ¿Uh?<p>

Contemplo mis dedos impregnados de un fino líquido transparente. No lo entiendo. ¿Tengo algún fallo mecánico? ¿Me he estropeado de nuevo? Mientras mi mente confundida baraja a toda velocidad distintas posibles explicaciones de este incomprensible hecho, Aoba-san gira lentamente su cabeza hacia mí. No puedo ver qué clase de mirada me está dirigiendo tras sus vendas negras.

— ¿Estás bien?—parecen articular sus labios.

—Esto es extraño… ¿por qué estoy llorando? —susurro con voz temblorosa.

De pronto noto cómo algo inexplicable inunda mi ser. Abrumado, dejo escapar el aire de golpe. ¿Qué es esto? Ni siquiera lo puedo distinguir. ¿Tristeza? No, es mucho más complejo. E intenso. Mi emulador definitivamente está estropeado. De hecho, ¿puede un robot siquiera llegar a este nivel de reproducción emocional? Algo tan abrumador, tan enmarañado y lleno de matices. Tan desolador que no puedo dejar de llorar. Miro a Aoba-san. Se le ve pequeño, pálido y frágil sobre la mesa de operaciones. Aoba-san. ¿Es así como se siente tener un corazón?

"Estas emociones no son reales"—me obligo a pensar—."Esto que estás sintiendo no es real. Tu corazón no es real".

No soy humano.

Las lágrimas siguen brotando sin parar de mis ojos. Ojos artificiales, solución salina. ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

—Hey…Aoba-san—susurro en una súplica sorda. Respóndeme. Dime algo. Cualquier cosa. Háblame.

"Quiero escuchar tu voz"—me sorprendo a mí mismo pensando—"Quiero escuchar tu voz otra vez".

Desvío la mirada hacia la bandeja con los instrumentos metálicos que estaba a punto de coger para quitarle las cuerdas vocales a Aoba-san.

No necesito a un Aoba-san con voz. No lo necesito con ojos, ni con brazos, ni con piernas. No lo necesito con nada de eso.

"Mi Aoba-san perfecto está vacío. Vacío de humanidad, calidez, expresión. Vacío de voluntad. Vacío de libertad".

Mi Aoba-san perfecto es una muñeca vacía. Vacía pero con la cualidad más perfecta que siempre tendrá: vida.

Este es ya el último paso. Un poco más y lo conseguiré. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Aoba-san, háblame. Di mi nombre—le ruego—. Di mi nombre de nuevo.

"Al menos por última vez".

Este pensamiento y la amargura que le acompaña me pillan desprevenido. No lo comprendo. Es casi como si quisiera que…no, eso no tendría ningún sentido.

Él se queda quieto durante unos segundos. Incapaz de hacer nada, tan solo le miro. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me habló? En todos estos meses, cada vez que le preguntaba o le pedía decir algo, se había negado a dejar salir su voz.

El único momento en el que recuerdo haberlo oído fue hace varias semanas, antes de que perdiera sus piernas. Durante aquella vez…

Apenas fue audible, pero lo dijo. Algo tan simple, una sola palabra. Clear. Ni siquiera lo pronunció del todo bien, y creo que perdió las últimas letras. Pero tan solo eso fue suficiente para mí.

¿Cómo pudo algo tan pequeño y tan simple causarme tanto?

Sin embargo, fue la única vez.

Contemplo a Aoba-san, expectante. Los segundos pasan en silencio, y pronto se convierten en un minuto. Es un panorama extraño, ambos en medio de la habitación, congelados. Como si estuviéramos atrapados en una fotografía. En realidad no tengo esperanzas, pero sigo inmóvil, tenaz, como si por esperar finalmente fuese a ocurrir algo.

"Eso es tan humano".

Sin embargo, al cabo de dos largos minutos, los labios de Aoba-san comienzan a temblar. Dilato los ojos. Me pregunto qué clase de expresión estaré poniendo.

—C…—oigo que pronuncia. Me acerco a él—. C…Cle…ar—tartamudea, como si hubiera olvidado cómo hablar y estuviese aprendiendo de nuevo.

Antes de darme cuenta, tengo la mano sobre su mejilla. Mis dedos están extendidos, trazando inconscientemente el contorno de su rostro. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

—Clear—articula finalmente. Acerco mi cara a la suya y junto nuestras frentes mientras me arrodillo.

—Aoba-san—murmuro. Mi voz suena lánguida y extraña—. Aoba-san, di mi nombre otra vez.

—Clear—responde él suavemente. Es la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que lo oigo de forma tan definida. Había olvidado la dulzura y los matices fascinantes de su voz. Me traen recuerdos de tiempos lejanos, un tiempo que, contradictoriamente, no puedo recordar.

—Aoba-san…—susurro de nuevo, y cierro los ojos.

—Clear, estás llorando—dice él. Lo debe de haber notado cuando junté nuestras caras. Percibo un leve movimiento en su hombro que de pronto se detiene. Como si hubiese querido levantar su brazo invisible y hubiese recordado de repente que ya no tiene. Vulnerable. Desamparado. Indefenso.

"Me necesitas. Ya no puedes vivir sin mí".

Relamo las lágrimas de mis labios y las zonas del rostro de Aoba-san que he humedecido con ellas. A continuación, alargo el brazo para alcanzar la bandeja y tomo un escalpelo entre los dedos.

—Acabará pronto, Aoba-san—susurro con una sonrisa que se me tuerce en la boca. Hay un deje de desolación en mi voz, como si una parte desconocida y escondida de mí siguiera llorando.

Inspiro poco a poco para relajarme, pero cuando comienzo a acercar el afilado instrumento a la mesa metálica, me quedo paralizado. De repente una extraña melodía envuelve mis oídos. Giro bruscamente la cara y miro a Aoba-san. Está… ¿cantando? La confusión se apodera de mí, sin embargo, de pronto me encuentro incapaz de desviar la mirada. El movimiento de sus labios sigue una cadencia que me hipnotiza. ¿Cuál es esta canción?

Juraría que no la conozco, pero me suena horriblemente familiar. ¿La he escuchado antes? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

Intento moverme, decir algo, pero no puedo. La melodía es hermosa. Demasiado. Resuena tan claramente en mí que casi parece tangible. Hay partes inconexas, notas que parecen fuera de lugar e incluso momentos en los que aprecio cierta duda, pero Aoba-san no se detiene ni un solo instante y sigue cantando con determinación. Su voz…tiene algo especial. Algo que parece meterse dentro de mí e iluminar mis rincones más oscuros. ¿Cómo puede una máquina como yo ser afectado de esta manera por una simple canción? Quizá este es el poder de Aoba-san. Aquello que llaman "Scrap". Quién sabe. Ahora mismo tampoco me importa del todo.

Pero esta canción…la conozco. La conozco porque sé las notas que vienen a continuación, sus cambios de ritmo, su letra. Su belleza. Su tristeza. La conozco a la perfección. La voz de Aoba-san es cálida y me abraza, y noto que estoy llorando de nuevo. ¿Cuál es esta canción? ¿De qué me suena? Rebusco en mi memoria y no encuentro nada, pero sin embargo la conozco. Siento que algo en mí se reencuentra con ella. Que se aferra a ella.

De pronto un dolor agudo cruza todo mi ser.

—Ah…—jadeo, sorprendido y privado de aire durante un segundo.

Siento un dolor lacerante que me atraviesa, como un cuchillo afilado que me parte y me hace añicos por dentro. Me inclino sobre mí mismo, me abrazo y grito.

"Soy un robot, no debería sentir dolor"—pienso desconcertado. Pero esta tarde ya he sentido demasiadas cosas que no debería sentir.

Aoba-san se detiene unos segundos, pero enseguida prosigue. Jadeo varias veces y mis manos se apoyan en el suelo. No sé cómo liberarme, el dolor impacta en todo mi cuerpo y mi mente. La canción es hermosa, y siento que me rompo por dentro. La canción es hermosa. Visualizo la imagen de mis circuitos internos echando chispas y prendiendo fuego. La canción es hermosa. Sigo llorando. Estoy apretando los dientes pero sin embargo me oigo gritar. De hecho en todo este tiempo puede que no haya dejado de hacerlo.

La canción es hermosa, y clara. La voz de Aoba-san me destruye. Me destruye. Y grito. Pero el dolor no se va por más que lo haga. Me rompo. La canción es hermosa. Me vislumbro a mí mismo cantándola. Rachas de imágenes desfilan a gran velocidad por mi mente. El cuerpo frío de un hombre mayor. Bolas de cristal. Un paraguas transparente. Aoba-san sonriendo, diciéndome "no te preocupes" mientras toca mi cara. Mi cara. Beso a Aoba-san. Sus ojos brillan. Y son transparentes. Como medusas. Aoba-san ríe y su voz me arropa. Canto. Master…

Cuando vuelvo a la realidad, me percato de que estoy cantando junto a Aoba-san. Él poco a poco se calla y me escucha en silencio. Trago el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta y continúo con fuerza, imprimiendo todas las emociones que se me están acumulando en la canción. Intento dar lo mejor de mí y centrar mi mundo entero en la melodía. Para Aoba-san.

Cuando termino, él se queda un rato en silencio. No me atrevo a mirarle.

—Clear, ¿has recordado las medusas?—pregunta, finalmente.

—Sí—respondo con voz queda. Y rompo a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**¡Yaay! ¡Nuevo capítulo! Este es bastante cortito comparado con el anterior, pero quería asegurarme de tener el siguiente terminado antes de publicarlo. Igualmente, esta parte será muy importante para el curso de la historia, pronto comprenderéis por qué.**

**Ahora solo me queda el final, y lloraré escribiéndolo. Que por cierto, vendrá con sorpresa...('w'). Lo descubriréis al final de este cap.**

**Sin más que añadir, ¡espero que disfrutéis del capítulo!**

**PD: Siento poner tantas líneas divisorias, pero el editor no me deja poner espacios entre un párrafo y otro ;_;**

* * *

><p>Yo amaba a Aoba-san. Yo quería salvar a Aoba-san. ¿Qué he hecho? Observo mis temblorosas manos, horrorizado. Le he hecho daño. No me atrevo a contemplar su débil e inválido cuerpo y solo puedo mirar el suelo. Es mi culpa. Aoba-san ya no puede moverse. Aoba-san ya no puede ver. Es mi culpa. Yo le he hecho esto.<p>

Yo quería salvarlo. No me hubiera importado morir en el intento. Pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Mi humanidad puede ser erradicada tan fácilmente…

Aoba-san, yo te amaba. Te amo. En el fondo, nunca he dejado de amarte.

Quería ser humano. De verdad quería serlo.

* * *

><p>—Clear...—oigo que me llama, inseguro. Me levanto de un salto y voy automáticamente hacia él.<p>

—¡Aoba-san!—exclamo—. Yo...

Me detengo. ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Qué le puedo decir? ¿No te preocupes? ¿Estoy aquí? … ¿Te protegeré?

Mis pensamientos duelen. Sean cuales sean las palabras, suenan vacías provenientes de mí. Han perdido toda la consistencia y solidez que una vez tuvieron. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

"Vuelvo a ser yo mismo, Aoba-san. He recuperado mis recuerdos".

"Ya no debes preocuparte más. Estoy contigo. No dejaré que te pase nada".

"Gracias por salvarme. Gracias por salvarme siempre. Siempre haces tanto por mí..."

"Echaba de menos tu voz. Echaba de menos oírte de nuevo, Aoba-san..."

"Lo siento. Por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, por haber fracasado en mi determinación. Por no haber podido salvarte en ese entonces. Por haberte hecho daño. Por haberte encerrado, por haberte dejado inmóvil, por haberte quitado la luz. Por haberte cortado las alas, la libertad, la voluntad... Lo siento por hacer que sufrieras. Por..."

Las frases se arremolinan de forma caótica en mi mente, pero no encuentro el valor para expresarlas en voz alta. Quisiera decírselo todo, y sin embargo soy incapaz de articular nada. No encuentro las palabras adecuadas. Todo sonaría demasiado superficial e insustancial en mis labios.

Observo su indefenso, mutilado cuerpo y comienzo a temblar mientras se me forma un nudo en la garganta. Algo dentro de mí se rompe. Realmente no hay palabras que usar. No hay palabras para describir esto. Ninguna serviría, ni sería nunca suficiente.

—Clear...—dice Aoba-san de nuevo. Abre los labios como si quisiera añadir algo más, pero se queda callado. Quizá él tampoco sepa qué decir. Se le ve preocupado e inseguro. Por un momento, me ha parecido que me quería preguntar si estaba bien. Aoba-san...

Aprieto los dientes. Una nueva resolución crece en mí. Ahora lo importante es Aoba-san. Esto aún no ha acabado. No puedo quedarme parado lamentándome y odiándome. No tengo tiempo para sentir inseguridad.

Debo ayudar a Aoba-san. Debo centrarme en el presente. Quiero calmar sus ansias y temores, así que me obligo a aguantar mis remordimientos.

—Aoba-san...lo siento—digo.

En estas tres simples palabras podría haber dejado mi corazón.

—Aoba-san, te sacaré de aquí—afirmo con determinación—. Vamos a escapar de Toue.

* * *

><p><strong>ESCOGE:<strong>

Opción A: Amo a Clear (capítulo 4, FINAL A)

Opción B: Amo a Aoba-san (capítulo 5, FINAL B)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ta-daa! Aquí llega la sorpresa del fic. Y es que, al igual que en el juego, no tendrá un final sino dos. ¡Y llegarás a uno u a otro dependiendo de la opción que escojas! Chan chan chan *dramatical music* (ba dum tss).<strong>

**Las elecciones pueden parecer difíciles (ok lo son, no me matéis ;_;) pero tienen una lógica. El siguiente capítulo será el inicio común de ambos finales, pero el destino de la ruta se decide ya aquí.**

**Y, finalmente, los ends los publicaré a la vez.**

**Espero que hayáis entendido algo de todo este lío xD**

**Tardaré un tiempo en actualizar, ya que tengo que escribir los finales (que serán larguitos) y tener ambos terminados para subirlos juntos. O sea, doble trabajo xD**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y llegar hasta aquí, ¡nos veremos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

** ¡Holap! Despúes de un tiempo, ¡por fin nuevo capítulo! Sé que en su momento dije que me iba a tomar más tiempo esta vez, pero igualmente, ¡sorry por la espera! Ahora que por fin tengo uno de los 2 finales escritos, podré ir más rápido con el otro ya que ambos comparten partes comunes.**

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios en el anterior capítulo! Aunque no siempre responda, los leo todos y me hacen muchísima ilusión.**

** Este capítulo de nuevo es cortito, pero, ¡espero que os guste! Yo sufrí lo mío escribiéndolo, pero la verdad es que en todos los capítulos del fic me hago auto-bullying.**

** Y eso, que corrigiéndolo no puedo evitar ver que hay partes que van muy rápido y aaarrrggghhh. En fin, me enrollo como una persiana, os dejo tranquilos con el capítulo xDD **

* * *

><p>Vislumbro una pálida sonrisa en los labios de Aoba-san. Por algún motivo, eso me trae escalofríos.<p>

—¿Sabes, Clear? —dice—. He estado hablando con alguien.

Lo miro, confundido, sin comprender de qué habla.

—No te entiendo, Aoba-san.

Él sonríe de nuevo.

—Estos meses he estado hablando con alguien en mi cabeza. Es alguien que ya no está aquí —se detiene un momento y frunce un poco los labios, como si quisiera ordenar las ideas de su mente. Prosigue—: Al principio pensaba que era un sueño. Un producto de mi imaginación para escapar de mi realidad blanca cuando aún estaba sujeto a los experimentos de Toue. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que no podía ser. No soñaba colores. De hecho, hace mucho que ya no sueño otra cosa que no sea oscuridad.

Culpabilidad. Inspiro poco a poco para calmar mis latidos. En mi réplica perfecta de corazón, que bombea aceite hacia arterias artificiales, éstos se sienten más reales que nunca.

—Aoba-san... —empiezo.

—Sei —me corta—. Su nombre era Sei. ¿Te suena?

¿Sei? Me parece haber escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte; pero no puedo recordar dónde, ni cuándo fue. Sei... tengo la vaga sensación de que era alguien importante. Para Toue. Para esta ciudad.

—Sei-san... ¿es alguien que está en la torre?

Aoba-san esboza una sonrisa triste.

—Estaba. Ahora ya no.

Automáticamente comprendo el significado de su expresión y el tono grave de su voz.

—Clear, ¿sabes por qué tengo el Scrap? —me pregunta. Un mal presentimiento me invade. No muy seguro de adónde se dirigirá esta conversación, respondo.

—No, Aoba-san.

Él sonríe de nuevo. Sin embargo, sus sonrisas en vez de tranquilizarme solo hacen que mi inquietud aumente.

—Clear —tiemblo momentáneamente al oírle pronunciar mi nombre. Lo dice con un tono delicado y cálido, envolviéndolo de ternura, como si fuera algo que atesorara. La manera en que Aoba-san me llama por mi nombre me hace sentir amado y especial, y me pregunto si realmente lo merezco—. Sei era mi gemelo. Ambos nacimos aquí, en el laboratorio. Somos un producto de Oval Tower.

Dilato mis ojos a causa de la sorpresa.

—Toue buscaba una manera de controlar la mente humana. Y la consiguió. A través de genes manipulados, nacimos nosotros. Podemos entrar dentro de las personas. Yo con mi voz, Sei con sus ojos. Tenemos una modulación especial creada a partir de un ADN modificado artificialmente.

Noto cómo mi garganta se constriñe. Sabía del poder de Aoba-san, pero nunca sospeché que fuera una creación de Toue. Este último nunca me explicó nada de todo esto. Trago saliva. No puede ser. Entonces, en el fondo... ¿Aoba-san es como yo? Este pensamiento hace que me percate de que la brecha que nos separa podría ser en realidad mucho más fina de lo que pensaba.

"¿Somos lo mismo?"

—Mientras que yo logré escabullirme de mi destino en Oval Tower gracias a _baa-chan, _Sei se quedó aquí. Toda su vida estuvo atrapado aquí. Como un pájaro enjaulado, ansiando salir. Pero al final, nunca lo logró —se detiene, e inspira profundamente. Mientras su pecho se arquea ligeramente, observo cómo su rostro esboza pequeñas muecas. Parece estar haciendo todo lo posible por calmar sus emociones.

—Aoba-san, no tienes que...

"No tienes que contenerte" quería decirle. Pero me interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar.

—Sei nunca salió de Oval Tower, pero siempre mantuvo la esperanza e hizo todo lo posible para escapar. Por eso vinimos aquí. Sei me trajo aquí. Para liberarle.

Su voz tiembla un poco diciendo eso último, con sus pálidos labios curvados en una sonrisa desolada.

—Buscando la libertad, _nii-san_ a lo largo de los años accedió con su mente al plano virtual y expandió su consciencia, desarrollando múltiples de ellas para poder escapar de este lugar. Nuestro poder con el plano virtual es parecido al que tenemos con la psique de las personas, ya que al fin y al cabo es una dimensión donde solo se puede entrar mentalmente. Mientras estaba atrapado en este laboratorio, yo también expandí mi consciencia sin darme cuenta intentando buscar una salida, y me encontré con Sei. Así fue como descubrí su existencia.

Estoy sin palabras. Por la historia de Aoba-san, por lo que supone para él contarme esto, por cómo debe sentirse mientras lo hace.

—No sé durante cuánto tiempo hemos estado juntos, pero, atrapado en los experimentos de Toue, siempre escapaba para ir a hablar con Sei. Él quería salvarme, pero su cuerpo y su mente estaban incluso más deteriorados que los míos. Durante años, había construido un plan para detener a Toue... pero al final murió sin poder llevarlo a cabo. Cuando Sei dejó de existir, perdí toda esperanza y mi mundo se volvió negro. Pensé simplemente en rendirme, en renunciar a mí mismo y dejarme llevar; si eso podía hacerte feliz. La realidad dejó de importarme. Sin embargo... ahora he recuperado algo que quiero proteger.

Aoba-san esboza una tierna sonrisa con esa última afirmación, e inmediatamente se pone serio otra vez.

—Clear, voy a destruir la torre.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending de capítulo (?) dedicado a Sei y Aoba (ya que no pude dedicarles en el fic ningún momento juntos): watch?v=bVT8djpmTL4<strong>

**Fanfiction me hace bullying y no me deja publicar el enlace completo TT_TT. Pero lo único que va delante es "youtube/". No he logrado encontrar un vídeo subtitulado con la traducción, pero si queréis buscarla la letra es perfecta ;_; **

**Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado el episodio. Pronto...¡los finales!**

**Agradezco muchísimo los comentarios, como siempre (en serio, sigo pensando que en este capítulo todo ocurre demasiado rápido u.u).**

**PD: Clear con este fic acabará deshidratado y Aoba con dolor de mandíbula por sonreír tanto.**


End file.
